Mothers with new babies are encouraged in books, by health care professionals and by local, state and federal agencies to breastfeed (nurse) their babies. Modest, yet health conscious, mothers who choose to nurse their infants find it problematical and perhaps socially unacceptable to feed their babies in public. It is often difficult to use a small blanket for this purpose because it may often fall down and may not be convenient for positioning the baby correctly.
In addition, breastfeeding often requires the nursing mother to sit and support the child being nursed for extended periods of time. If both the mother and baby are not comfortable during nursing, the nursing experience can be frustrating and unproductive for both.
There are many forms of blankets, coverings and pillows for use by a nursing woman. While traditional blankets and diapers have been used for privacy purposes, a blanket or diaper draped over the shoulder is cumbersome at best. To address physical comfort, women have resorted to the use of pads and pillows to “boost” the infant into a better position during nursing. There exists a need for a nursing pillow that provides the comfort and support for both the woman and child while also providing privacy protection options.